Fun By The Campfire
by darkalbino
Summary: What's the best thing about camping? Making fun of your sensei, bathing in the lake, singing ridiculously annoying songs, sex...hey wait! no! I meant...no wait, yeah I meant sex. SasuNaru


**Title: Fun By The Campfire **

**Rating: M (do you really even have to ask?) **

**Author: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I) **

**Guys...I have so many oneshots in my head right now, I have no clue when I'm going to get the time to write them, I wish I could just think up a story and it automatically gets typed up on the computer, then you loves can review and I'll get inspired and go think up another one, it would be a beautifully vicious cycle, but life is unfair and it refuses to grant my wish! dumb bitch...but anyway, I've seen alot of camping stories in here, and quite frankly...most of them suck monkey balls, a few good ones, I won't say who's cuz I don't want to get into a fight with anyone. So I've taken it upon myself to write my own camping story, maybe it'll come out shitty too, but hey, you never know until you try! **

**Summary: What's the best thing about camping? Making fun of your sensei, bathing in the lake, singing ridiculously annoying songs, sex...hey wait! no! I meant...no wait, yeah I meant sex. SasuNaru **

**Warnings: your usual healthy diet of cursing, playing and a lemon **

**Ages: All are (closes eyes and runs finger on a number pad..opens eyes) 17! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, oh-ho-ho, believe me, they would NOT be able to air it on daytime television, and I would create a channel called "Hentai TV", omg, you guys would probably build a statue of me and deem me a lesser God. **

**XXXFun By The CampfireXXX **

"Vacation?" the blonde tilted his head cutely, "What do you mean 'vacation'? We're ninja, ninjas don't take vacations!"

Kakashi peeked up from his infamous orange novel, "Says who? I take them all the time! Everyone needs a vacation once in while, Naruto, and you guys have been training non-stop for almost a whole week, you three work til your bones feel like jello, you need a break. Besides, you don't have any missions, and it would only be for a day or two, what's the harm? We haven't spent quality time together in a while, it would be nice!"

The blonde opened his mouth to retort, but them smartly snapped it shut, not being able to find words to contradict his former sensei.

Sasuke looked away from the suddenly quiet boy in favor of glaring at Kakashi, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Iruka being away on a mission, would it? A way to get out of your boredom from no sex?"

The silver haired Jounin grinned, as his scrunched up eye so adamantly pointed out, '_My my, you're one smart duck, aren't you?' _"What? Sasuke, of course not! I simply want to spend some time with my former students! You all have grown up so fast!" he swiped at a fake tear that leaked from his visible eye," Don't you all enjoy my company anymore?"

Now Naruto had something to say, "You're company wasn't worth much, considering you were always late."

Kakashi slumped, his plan didn't seem to be working, what was he supposed to do without Iruka for two days?

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you just work like the rest of us?" Sakura suggested in a slightly high pitched tone.

"Work?" The Jounin frowned for a moment before tilting his head to the sky, looking from left to right to center, like he was searching for something.

Sasuke groaned, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for the flying pigs."

All three nins sighed at the man's antics, and in the words of Shikamaru, 'What a troublesome guy.'

Blue eyes looked up at the silver haired ninja, "Exactly what kind of vacation is this anyway? Better not be some pervert convention or something."

Kakashi's face turned merry, "A camping trip!"

XXXSmutXXX

"Maaa, how much longer till we get there?" Sakura cried as she plopped down on a rock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto turned to look at her, "C'mon Sakura-chan, quit complaining, what kind of shinobi can't walk a few miles to a camp site?"

"But I'm tiiiired!" she whined.

The blonde boy snorted and pulled a water bottle from his bag before tossing it to the girl, "There, now c'mon, don't pull a Shikamaru on us."

The medic nin moaned one more complaint before gulping down the water and standing up to follow the other three.

Before long, Kakashi abruptly stopped and dropped all his bags to the floor, making Naruto bump into him and Sasuke nearly trip. "Here we are!" he proclaimed to the surrounding trees. Naruto glanced around and scowled, "How is this spot any different from all the other ones we just passed?"

"Don't you know Naruto? You have to find the _perfect _spot!"

Sasuke frowned and bunched his eyebrows together, surveying the place, "What the fuck makes _this _spot so special?"

"Uhh...why don't we start setting out our stuff?" Kakashi suggested in a hurry, gesturing to the backpacks on the floor, "We can begin with the tents, Naruto, why don't you set them up?"

Naruto groaned and muttered a, "Yeah, yeah" before walking over to the blue bag that the man had pointed to. He unzipped it and pulled out one makeshift tent...two...three...

The blonde blinked, "Um...where's the fourth one?"

"What?"

"The fourth tent? Where is it?"

"Oh right," he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "there's only three."

"What?! What do you mean there's only three?! What the hell are you?! Poor?!"

"Now now, Naruto, we can do with three tents, no need to throw a hissy fit."

The boy sputtered in disbelief, "Just what the hell do you expect one of us to do?! Sleep on the ground?!"

"No, of course not, two of you will just have to share a tent. Simple solution."

Sakura, who was quietly complaining about the heat and bugs in a corner, was lively now, she shot up from her rock, "Can I share a tent with Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke visibly went into panic mode before yanking on Naruto's arm, "I volunteer to share it with Naruto!"

The girl was crushed, "What? No! I--"

"Sakura, I think it would be the best choice if they shared."

"Whyyy?" she began whining again.

"Well, if I shared it with any of you, that would make me a pedophile, which is frowned upon in most countries. If you shared a tent with Naruto, I'm sure the boy would be beaten, bruised and bloody by the end of the trip due to your violence streak with him, and you and Sasuke...I think that's pretty self explanatory."

"...But--"

"Final decision, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys share the tent."

It was quite a funny sight, to see one frowning, slightly frightened blonde and one grinning, scary looking Uchiha.

XXXSmutXXX

Naruto sank deeper into the depths of the refreshing lake just a bit ways away from the site, he closed his eyes, "Why do _I _have to share a tent with that bastard?" he groaned and opened his blue orbs, "This won't turn out good...I know it."

"How come?"

The blonde's head snapped to side at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and indeed, the raven boy was standing at the water's edge in nothing but a thin pair of blue boxers, but that was soon changed as the garment was slipped off.

Naruto kept his face impassive, even though heat dripped down to his groin as he watched Sasuke step into the water and wade towards him.

When the avenger was a mere inches away from his own body, Naruto pulled his hands out of the liquid and ran his fingers up a pale chest, sending convulsive shivers down Sasuke's spine as the icy digits touched his still warm skin.

The blonde stopped when his fingers reached the neck, and he laced them behind it, pulling the other close until their foreheads touched, lips brushing and breathe teasingly ghosting over each other's faces, "Because you can't keep your hands to yourself." the Kyuubi vessel murmured quietly.

Sasuke smirked and placed his hands on either side of the boy's head on the rock behind him, "Look who's talking."

Naruto smiled and dropped his hands, gently pushing the other away, "You're right, someone could see." he suddenly felt a hand on the small of his back and found himself being pulled flush against the raven's body.

"Maybe I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"Sasuke..."

"Maybe I _want _everyone to hear you moan my name as I claim you on my bed." he slid his hand down to that tan ass and slipped a digit inside, the lubrication of the water allowing the ring to take him in quite easily.

Naruto shut his eyes as he pushed down on the invading digit, rocking back and forth, "Ah...Sasu.._Sasuke_."

Said boy smiled and leaned into his slightly panting blonde's ear, "Yeah...just like that."

Naruo bit his lip to keep from crying out as his erection slid against another, losing his fingers in midnight hair, "Mmm...God."

Sasuke pushed him back until the boy was trapped between him and the rock, the hardness of the stone digging into a muscular back and slightly scratching it as the blonde's movements became more frantic when another finger was added to the game.

Naruto wrapped a leg around a slim waist and moaned in pleasure, begging for him to thrust deeper and seeking out those soft lips that he so desperately needed to cling onto.

Sasuke understood his plea and pressed his mouth to the other, no tongue, just sweet passion to keep Naruto on the side of sanity.

The blonde's head flew back and banged a bit painfully against the rock as his orgasm grabbed hold of him, a curious substance rising to the surface of the water. Sasuke followed shortly after with a gasp of ecstasy.

When the Uchiha regained his senses, he took out his fingers and placed the wet digits in Naruto's hair, gripping it softly, smirking, "You're going to hurt yourself one day dobe."

Naruto scowled in a playful manner as he came down from his high, "Shut up, teme, you talk to much."

XXXSmutXXX

Night had fallen now, and all four ninja were sitting around a fire, eating.

Kakashi looked up at the darkened sky, "See, now it's late. If you guys hadn't taken so damn long to get the wood, we would have been able to do more things!"

Naruto coughed quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks, "Uh...yeah...sorry."

The Jounin grinned, "You two also took your sweet time catching the fish, just what the hell were you guys doing anyway?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, waiting to hear why the raven boy took so long. Sasuke caught her look and smiled, "Sorry, things got a bit...slippery."

Naruto nearly choked on his fish.

Kakashi kept his grin in place, "Hm, right...well hey, how about we sing some songs?"

Sasuke frowned, "What are we, four?"

Naruto shot up, "Aw, don't be like that Sasuke! I know a great song to sing!"

"Tch, of course you would dobe, you haven't changed _since _you were four." he looked the boy up and down, "Though certain aspects have..._matured_."

Naruto tried his best to ignore the comment and the heat that ran up to his cheeks as a result, instead he walked up to Kakashi with a smile and placed an arm around his shoulders, leaning down to his ear.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he saw red.

Naruto opened his soft, pink lips slowly, before whispering one word, but it was just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as Naruto released Kakashi and strode over to Sasuke, she blushed when Naruto ran his hands down the boy's chest from behind in a seemingly playful manner before leaning into his ear as well, and again he whispered something quiet but loud enough to be heard, "know a song..."

With that said, he let go of the raven and went behind Sakura, gripping her shoulders and pulling her ear to his mouth, "that gets..." he repeated his previous actions.

Abruptly he let go of the girl and ran to stand in front of the fire to bellow out, "ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! I KNOW A SONG--OW!" the blonde was effectively shut up when he got slapped to the ground by a pissed Sasuke.

"You fucking _dumbass_!"

XXXSmutXXX

Naruto yawned as he lied awake in his bag, aimlessly running his fingers up and down his stomach, he groaned, "Hey Sasuke...you awake?"

A muffled curse was sputtered as the boy turned to look at the blonde, "Yeah, what's the matter?"

Naruto shrugged, looking at the ceiling of the tent, "Can't sleep."

Sasuke snorted, "Why?"

"Don't know...just not tired, I guess."

The raven smirked, "Want me to make you tired?"

The tan teen threw his arms above his head with an exasperated sigh, "Why does everything have to lead to sex with you?"

"Not everything, just you."

Naruto pouted and blew a blonde bang out of his eyes, "You teme." he gasped as a weight suddenly settled on his stomach.

"Pouting never helps dobe, all you've succeeded in doing is turning me on."

Naruto frowned and pressed his palms against the other's chest, trying in a vain attempt to push him off, "Not here Sasuke! Sakura is right next to us! And Kakashi--"

"Sakura needs to get a reality check for her pointless fantasies about me, and what better way to do that than letting _her_ see _me_ fuck _you_ senseless into the ground, and I think Kakashi already knows."

"You _pervert_!" the boy whispered harshly.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned down to take a sensitive nipple into his mouth, drawing a moan from Naruto.

"Besides," he whispered to the flesh, "I don't like the way you were touching Kakashi and Sakura earlier, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that, usuratonkachi."

"Agh, what?! You possessive jerk! I barely touched them!"

Sasuke responded with another shrug, "What's mine is mine, I don't like sharing." he ripped the zipper of the sleeping bag and opened it completely, so he could have full access to his delicious blonde.

Naruto groaned, "punishment" was code for "rough sex" and as much as Naruto enjoyed that, and as inviting as the idea was for them to fool around in a tent, their friends were right next door, and Naruto could get pretty loud in the mist of passion...it was too chancy.

Too bad.

Naruto's logical thinking was flushed right down the shitter when Sasuke's talented mouth completely enveloped his member.

He arched off the ground and buried his fingers in black hair, only focused on that addicting heat wrapped around him.

Sasuke swirled his tongue over the head of the erection before plunging back down again, catching the blonde's balls in his grip and fondling them to add to his ministrations, to the dobe's pleasure.

Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs around a black head, desperately trying to increase the friction, he whined when Sasuke suddenly released him and dragged himself up his tan body, making sure their dicks slid in the process, "Mmmm...let's see...shower, bed, table, wall, cemetery, church, public bathroom, confessional, boat...we've never done it in a tent before, have we Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly, not sure if he was refusing Sasuke's advances or simply answering the question, probably the latter.

"Hm, I see," he brought a hand down and wrapped it around both slightly leaking members, "well, we're just going to have to add it to our list, aren't we?" he stated before beginning to stroke in a rough manner.

Naruto groaned in bliss before biting his arm and bucking his hips into the touch.

Sasuke snickered and pinned Naruto's arms above his head with one hand, "Don't try to quiet yourself love, hearing you is part of the fun."

"Oh fuck..."

"See? It's nice to let it out, isn't it dobe?"

Naruto didn't answer, and he groaned in displeasure for a second time as Sasuke let go of the members, in favor of going back down the body and stopping when he was staring right into the other's ass. He grabbed Naruto's hips before smiling wickedly and shoving his tongue into the tight entrance.

Naruto gasped out an "Oh God!" as Sasuke fucked him hotly with the wet muscle, giving him a preview of what was to come. He felt his entrance become slick with the other's saliva and he bit his lip to keep from crying out at the pleasure of it. He yanked at Sasuke's hair and pleaded with him to go faster...God, he _needed_ it deeper.

The raven boy pulled away and wiped at the drool that had slipped down his chin, he smirked, pleased with his accomplishment, before placing the head of his member at the wet orfice and placing Naruto's legs on his shoulders.

He remembered that this was supposed to be "punishment" and smiled before ramming himself inside the blonde, making Naruto clamp on his own hand to keep from screaming, tears slipped out of blue orbs, and a soft whimper fell from pink lips followed by a quiet, "Fuck yes."

Sasuke felt the _smallest_ pang of guilt at what he had done, so he kissed away the tears in a soothing manner and murmured a small "sorry" before beginning to thrust in and out.

Guilt and pain were quickly replaced with love and passion as both sweat slicked bodies moved in unison, broken chants of each other's names falling from panting mouths.

Sasuke leaned down to the blonde, forcing the boy's knees to draw up to his chest as they were still on the other's shoulders. The dark nin buried himself to the hilt inside the boy, and breathed heavily into his parted mouth, "C'mon koi...yell for me, and you know I'll make it good for you."

Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head from side to side, panting heavily, and trying to get Sasuke to move again. He reached down to grab his neglected member, but Sasuke slapped it away and took hold of the organ himself. The raven pulled back and slammed--hard--into the blonde, matching his movement with a short jerk of his hand on the erection under his fingers.

Naruto screamed out as his prostate was hit straight on, white flashing before his eyes, and he made his orgasm known by yelling a "YES Sasuke!" to the forest.

Sasuke smirked before giving one more powerful thrust that brought him to his own pleasurable height of ecstasy, moaning a small "Naruto" as he came in the boy.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he fell down from his peak, and he glanced worriedly at the tent opening, expecting Sakura or Kakashi to pop in at the ruckus he had made.

Sasuke merely groaned and rolled to the side of the dobe, pulling the bag over them but not bothering to zip it up. He pulled a still shocked Naruto flush against him and kissed him temple lightly, "No one's coming, baka, relax."

The blonde unclenched his muscles and let the warmth of his lover radiate throughout his body, closing his eyes and giving into exhaustion, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

**XXXSmutXXX**

Next morning was pretty awkward to say the least. Sakura was blushing furiously and wouldn't make eye contact with Sasuke _or_ Naruto, as she packed her things up, silent as the dead.

Kakashi kept giving Sasuke knowing glances and a thumbs up everytime he walked by, which Sasuke wouldn't bother to reply to.

And poor Naruto was so embarrassed that he wouldn't talk, look, or touch anybody.

Kakashi picked up his backpack and threw one of the sleeping bags at Sasuke, "You take care of that and bring it back to me when other people can use it."

Sasuke simply grinned and glanced at Naruto.

"So," the happy Jounin clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, "are you guys busy next week?"

**-Owari-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Man, that Sasuke, he just can't get enough. I seriously cracked at the song part, it was just so funny in my head and the lemon...bleh, it was ok I guess. so, was this better than other camping stories, cuz I mean the ones I read, they just...I guess they were too rushed for me. and I loved it when I made sasuke name all the places they had sex, they're so naughty (grin) I love them that way. well, you guys know the drill, review loves! it inspires me to write crazy shit like this!**


End file.
